Zawsze, a najlepiej to nigdy
by tessove
Summary: Alibaba rozważa wszystkie ich rytuały i codzienne zdarzenia. A co jeśli zdarzy się coś, co wcześniej nigdy nie miało miejsca?


Czasami są takie dni, kiedy człowiek po prostu usycha, zakopany pod kołdrą, co jakiś czas zaglądając w puste opakowanie po czekoladzie, z nadzieją że może jednak coś zostało, jakaś ostatnia, zagubiona kosteczka w zagięciu folii.

Czasami są takie dni, że rzeczywiście, ta ostatnia kostka tam jest – wtedy można ją zjeść i świat od razu staje się piękniejszy, jakiś lepszy i pogodniejszy, pełen słońca i kolorów. A przynajmniej przez następne dziesięć minut.

Czasami są takie dni, że tej kostki tam nie ma, ale za to obok leży jeszcze jedna, nienapoczęta czekolada, która tylko czeka na otworzenie. I wtedy świat staje się piękniejszy przynajmniej na godzinę. Albo nawet i dwie, kiedy człowieka łapią mdłości od nadmiaru słodyczy i zjedzenie całej czekolady w sześćdziesiąt minut jest absolutnie niemożliwe.

Niestety, to nie był jeden z tych dni.

Alibaba zerknął niepocieszony do swojego opakowania po czekoladzie, z przykrością stwierdzając, że ani jeden kawałek się nie ostał, co więcej, nienapoczęta czekolada obok również była już przeżytkiem. To był jeden z tych dni, które raczej mógł wpisać w kategorię „jak zawsze". Czy to możliwe, że aż tak się zapomniał i zjadł od razu dwie? A mimo to wciąż brakowało mu cukru, przydałaby się trzecia. Bo przecież to nie jego wina, że zdjęcia kotów w Internecie najlepiej oglądało się z orzechową Milką u boku.

Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, słysząc dzwonek u drzwi i zerknął na zegarek. Kto o tej godzinie? Na listonosza trochę za późno. Jeżeli to znowu sąsiadka przyszła, mówiąc, że sama nie umie wkręcić żarówki, to się zirytuje. On też nie umiał i wcale nie chciał usłyszeć, że jest nieporadny, niemęski i z całą pewnością zginie marnie bez cudzej pomocy, bo w końcu jest facetem i powinien takie rzeczy wiedzieć. Wielkie mu halo, no doprawdy! Za to umiał zrobić świetne naleśniki i tego się trzymał.

Skrzywił się, gdy dzwonek umilkł na chwilę, by zaraz rozbrzmieć z całą mocą i dzwonić tak długo, aż nie zerwał się zirytowany z łóżka, nakładając kapcie i zmierzając do drzwi. Wiedział, doskonale wiedział, kto tak się lubił uwiesić na niczemu winnym pstryczku i robił to zawsze, za każdym pojedynczym razem, maltretując go tak długo, aż Alibaba nie otworzył. I wizja siedzenia z tym człowiekiem wcale nie cieszyła go tak bardzo.

\- I czego tak dzwonisz? – warknął na dzień dobry, otwierając drzwi na oścież, a Judal spojrzał na niego z charakterystycznym dla niego znudzeniem, opierając się o framugę. Z czystej złośliwości zadzwonił jeszcze kilkukrotnie, uśmiechając się szeroko, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie dumny, by zaraz… wręczyć mu bukiet kwiatów.

\- Siema – przywitał się pogodnie, najwyraźniej niezwykle zadowolony.

\- Co to jest? – zdziwił się Alibaba, spoglądając na żółte żonkile, które bezpardonowo zostały mu wręczone, a raczej wciśnięte w ramiona.

\- Bierz te chwasty i mnie nie wkurwiaj – Judal uniósł brwi w wyrazie dezaprobaty, patrząc na niego tym spojrzeniem, które jasno oznajmiało, że jest szczerze rozczarowany niskością intelektu swojego rozmówcy. – W promocji były, to ci wzięłem.

\- Wziąłem – poprawił go odruchowo, ale Judal tylko machnął ręką, przepychając się obok niego w drzwiach, jak gdyby był u siebie. Jak zawsze zresztą.

\- Jakiś dzień matki czy ki chuj. Nie mam matki, więc dla ciebie – głos Judala brzmiał na taki absolutnie niezainteresowany, gdy ściągał bluzę, rzucając ją na szafkę na buty, a Alibaba już z czystego odruchu rozwiesił ją na wieszaku. Za każdym razem Judal tak robił i za każdym razem musiał po nim sprzątać. – Gdzie herbata? – spojrzał na chłopaka wyczekująco, zniecierpliwiony tupiąc obutą nogą po jego świeżo umytej podłodze w przedpokoju.

\- Już robię – Alibaba westchnął tylko przeciągle, biorąc kwiaty i niosąc je do kuchni, gdzie wstawił je do szklanego wazonu na stole. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że zrobiło mu się miło. Judal zasłużył dzisiaj na herbatę i nie, tym razem nie da mu tej paskudnej, świątecznej, którą zazwyczaj częstował go wtedy, gdy ten wpadał niezapowiedziany. Czyli praktycznie zawsze. Robił to z czystej premedytacji, doskonale świadomy faktu, jak bardzo Judal nienawidzi cynamonu oraz wszelakich przypraw korzennych, ale dzisiaj z łaskawością może go poczęstować brzoskwiniową.

Alibaba sam nie mógł się sobie nadziwić, że zawsze mu na to pozwalał. Pozwalał, by ten właził z buciorami nie tylko do jego pokoju, na nieco przykurzony, ale jednak w miarę czysty dywan, ale również do swojego życia. Że cokolwiek by się nie działo, czegokolwiek by nie robił, to Judal zawsze gdzieś tam był. Zawsze marudny, pretensjonalny, uśmiechnięty złośliwie, przeklinający i palący fajkę za fajką przy kuchennym stole i zamkniętym oknie, czekający na to, aż Alibaba je otworzy, bo w końcu kuchnia siwa od dymu była naturalnym stanem rzeczy i w sumie on nie widzi problemu, a skoro Alibaba widzi, to sobie je, Saluja, otwórz, a przy okazji podaj mi herbatę, ale wcześniej weź ją posłodź i nie żałuj cukru, bo już widać, że ci go szkoda, a i kubek umyj, bo jakiś taki brudny, weź lepiej zrób jeszcze jedną. Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze.

I niezadowolony, bo niezadowolony, ale Alibaba robił kolejną herbatę, przy okazji przynosząc laptopa, którym Judal zawsze rządził się jak swoim. Palenie w pokoju było absolutnie niedopuszczalne, dlatego zazwyczaj siedzieli w kuchni na drewnianej ławie, a ten przymuszał go do oglądania jakichś durnych seriali, które nie były ani śmieszne, ani ciekawe, ale oglądali je razem tak długo, aż Judal nie zaczął ziewać, mówiąc, że nuda jak flaki z olejem i doprawdy Saluja, mogłeś wybrać coś ciekawszego. I nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak to się kończyło, że Judal w takich momentach znajdował w jego szafce czy też lodówce jakiś kolorowy alkohol, który wchodził tak dobrze, jakaś magia czy co?

\- Wiesz, Saluja – mawiał zawsze Judal po czwartym kieliszku tego czegoś, czego Alibaba nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, a Judal był zbyt pijany, by pamiętać co tam nalał. – Bo ty to nawet niezła dupka jesteś.

Nie żeby nie słyszał tego dziesiątki razy, bo pijany Judal zawsze mówił takie rzeczy i to zawsze kończyło się tak samo, gdy próbował go odlepić od swoich pleców, szyi, ramion, czegokolwiek, do czego był w stanie przyssać się tamten, mamrocząc, że jedwab, nie skóra i już on by go garbował. Alibaba w żadnym wypadku nie chciał być garbowany, a już na pewno nie przez Judala, więc grzecznie odklejał go od siebie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że na wszelki wypadek powinien nosić golf i dwa polary do tego.

Ale to zawsze kończyło się tak samo, gdy rano kac nie dawał mu żyć, a on był cały zmarznięty, bo Judal zwyczajowo zabrał całą kołdrę, owijając się nią jak kokonem i chrapiąc w najlepsze. Po pierwszych trzech razach nawet przestał czuć zażenowanie na widok tego, że znowu byli nadzy albo raczej półnadzy, bo Judal dość często zapomniał się rozebrać do końca, a skarpetki przynajmniej mu stopy grzały. Co prawda moralnego kaca, że przespał się z kumplem, a raczej że _znowu_ to zrobił, pozbył się dopiero gdzieś przy piątym i szóstym razie, ale i tak za każdym razem się zastanawiał, co tak właściwie ich łączyło.

Nie byli przyjaciółmi, choć pewnie byłoby inaczej, gdyby Judal tak uparcie nie powtarzał, że on się nie przyjaźni. Można by ich nazwać kumplami, ale kumple ze sobą nie sypiają. No dobra, może niektórzy tak, każdemu może się zdarzyć, ale im się zdarzało praktycznie z każdą wizytą. Tym bardziej nie byli parą, choć raz w przypływie odwagi zapytał o to Judala, na co ten oświadczył wyniośle, że absolutnie mu na nim nie zależy i jak Alibaba umrze, to będzie dłubać słonecznik na jego pogrzebie, a łupy wrzuci mu do trumny. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć, po prostu przyjął do wiadomości, że Judal raczej nie wejdzie z nim w żadną głębszą relację, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Ale to w sumie dobrze. Przyzwyczaił się do tej ich codzienności, gdzie Judal po prostu był dla niego, nieważne kim, ale był. Prawda, że usługiwanie mu na każdym kroku bywało męczące, zwłaszcza gdy Judal miał kaca albo gorzej, rzygał nad ranem do miski, każąc sobie trzymać włosy, tak jak było tym razem.

\- To twoja wina – wysapał pomiędzy torsjami. – Już więcej ci loda nie zrobię.

Alibaba tylko poklepał go współczująco po plecach, w milczeniu przyjmując fakt, że tamten jak zwykle próbował zwalić całą winę na niego.

Jak wiele „zawsze" czy „jak zwykle" mieli? Jak wiele elementów wpisywało się w ich codzienność? Nie wiedział, tym bardziej nie wiedział, dlaczego zawsze czuł jakiś dziwny ucisk brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiał sobie o ich kolejnym rytuale czy zwyczaju. Co prawda teraz nie był pewien, czy to może nie mdłości chwytały go tak za żołądek, ale czuł to dziwne, niewygodne coś zalegające mu gdzieś na wątrobie za każdym razem, ilekroć spojrzał w te znudzone na co dzień oczy.

\- Gdzie tak właściwie leży wątroba? – odezwał się, poprawiając uchwyt na jego włosach, zbierając czarne kosmyki, które wysunęły się z grubego warkocza.

\- Nie wiem, moja już chyba dawno wysiadła – jęknął tamten, zanosząc się kaszlem.

Widział go już w tylu różnych sytuacjach, że nawet nie czuł zdziwienia czy obrzydzenia, gdy ten po prostu wymiotował przy nim, uwalony w zapoconej pościeli, którą potem będzie musiał przeprać. Nie szkodzi, Judal zawsze tak robił, a Alibaba zawsze po nim sprzątał. Ile jeszcze tych „zawsze" mieli? Czuł, że jemu też za niedługo wątroba wysiądzie, jeżeli nie przestanie go tam tak uwierać za każdym razem, gdy siedział z Judalem i gdy zastanawiał się nad takimi rzeczami. A może to wcale nie była wątroba?

Nieważne, myślał potem, robiąc im obiad, gdy tamten siedział owinięty kocem w jego kuchni, wypijając kolejny kubek herbaty i mamrocząc pod nosem, że zaraz umrze. Zawsze tak mówił i zawsze z tym przesadzał, więc Alibaba nie przejmował się tym za bardzo, zmniejszając gaz na kuchence. To był w zasadzie dzień jak co dzień, więc i tym razem Judal narzekał na jedzenie, że za mało słone i jakby on gotował, to byłoby wyśmienicie, wyśmienicie, łapiesz to, Saluja? Więc tylko wzdychał w odpowiedzi, zajęty swoją porcją, co jakiś czas jednak popatrując na kwiaty stojące w wazonie, niekoniecznie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że uśmiecha się jak idiota, dopóki nie poinformował go o tym Judal.

I sam nie wiedział, jakie odczucia wywołało w nim pierwsze „nigdy", gdy Judal powinien tak jak zawsze pożegnać się późnym popołudniem, mówiąc, że idzie doumierać w domu, a ty, Saluja, dojadaj ten swój paskudny obiad albo lepiej, wywal go przez okno. A tego nie zrobił. Judal nigdy nie zostawał na dłużej, nigdy nie siedział aż do wieczora, zakopany w tę nieszczęsną, niezmienioną pościel, powarkując na niego od czasu do czasu i każąc zrobić sobie herbatę.

\- Saluja – odezwał się mrukliwie jakiś czas później, gdy za oknem zrobiło się już naprawdę ciemno, a Alibaba nie miał jednak serca wywalać go z domu. – W mojej torbie jest czekolada. Otwieraj ją i chodź tutaj, znalazłem fajne koty na necie.

Nie było tak źle, uznał, gdy czekolada co prawda nie była z całymi orzechami, a z bakaliami, bo akurat taka była w promocji w sklepie na rogu. I nie szkodzi, że znał już przynajmniej połowę z tych filmików, które pokazywał mu Judal. To ich pierwsze „nigdy" było całkiem w porządku, przyznał z jakimś dziwnym zmieszaniem, spoglądając na polegującego obok chłopaka.

A nie, jednak nie.

Pierwsze „nigdy" było całkiem zwyczajne i banalne, uznał, gdy tamten również na niego spojrzał i po prostu pochylił się w jego stronę, łapiąc jego usta w pocałunku. Nigdy nie całowali się na trzeźwo, nigdy nie był w pełni świadomy jego zapachu, smaku jego języka czy dotyku dłoni, które nie wykazywały się cierpliwością, gdy po prostu objęły go mocno, zaborczo, wciskając go w jego własny materac z taką siłą i stanowczością, że niemal brakło mu tchu.

I nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie narzekał na ich „zawsze", uznał jakąś godzinę później, leżąc przy nim z uśmiechem, odgarniając mu z twarzy te czarne włosy, które namiętnie właziły mu do oczu. Nie żeby narzekał, ale jednak „nigdy" było dużo, dużo lepsze.


End file.
